


Plaid Pajamas and a Kiss Goodnight

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And because Im obsessed with 3 frickin seconds of a promo, Because we deserve this, Domestic Evlynn, F/M, Fluff, Happy Almost season 3, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: "I assume you don't mind sharing a bed" Charlene asked. Oh how little she really knew. Oneshot outlining all the times Eve and Flynn have shared a bed before





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I'm back!!! I've had such awful writers block since moving in to college, but look, it's a thing!! I'm trying to have Best Kept Secret done asap.   
> I can't believe we're only 2 days away from season 3! Glory glory hallelujah!(Get it...cause they're gonna sing that. Never mind)  
> Anyway, ever since that promo came out of Asia with Charlene asking Eve and Flynn if they minded sharing a bed, and the two of them epically failing at hiding the fact that they've done it before, I've been obsessed. More than I should be. But regardless, this little fic happened. I'm so proud of it! Enjoy!

The first time that it happened, it wasn’t for long, and it definitely wasn’t the most innocent way of it happening. They hadn’t even gone out on a date yet, not officially, and it was rather impulsive. But they’d shared a bed none-the-less

It was about a month after he’d left the first time, and before he came back to help stop the war with the dragons. He’d had one night free and came to visit her. They’d sat down at the annex table, late at night after everyone had left, and they’d shared some wine.

One thing led to another, and they were in his spare bedroom in the Library. It didn’t seem fair to say that it wasn’t intimate; they didn’t have their clothes on after all. But there was not much touching after their initial affair. They just laid there with the occasional occurrence of a smile at each other. There was barley any talking. There wasn’t much to talk about. They’d only met once before after all. No that time was not perfect, but never the less it was their first time.

            The second time felt more like the first time. It was more nervewracking, but more honest too. It came around 4 months after the first time, when they’d officially been together for one. The day had presented a long and hard case, and she’d come back to his apartment for wine and a movie.

Time got the better of them and soon they found it was two in the morning. She groaned with exhaustion at the thought of walking to her apartment He’d walked to the kitchen to clean things up, and then suddenly, as she stood by the door, he suggested with the smallest voice that she stay with him.

She looked at him with shock. Was he sure she’d asked. They hadn’t been together for very long. It seemed like a big step. But he reminded her that after all they’d done it before, and it wasn’t safe for her to be going home alone. So after a moment she quietly agreed, and walked over to him before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

That night things had started distantly, and his limbs shook as he climbed under the covers. She lay still, silently hyperventilating. But it wasn’t long before he inched closer, and she did the same, and then his arm was around her and her head on his chest. She smiled ever so slightly before cuddling in close and closing her eyes, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

           The third time was like a combination of the first two: the passion of the first with the romance of the second. It was a few weeks later and they’d had the day off, and so they’d spent it together. That night after dinner they’d ended up in the bed again. They moved together just like that first night, only this time, when they came to an end, they did not separate.

She was cold and so she moved close to him, and his arm was around her again. Her hair tickled him, but it only made him smile more. He felt her shiver so he pulled up the blanket until it reached her neck. Within minutes he felt the steady breathing of her sleeping form, and let him-self doze off.

           The fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth times were much like the second and third. Whether preceded by intimacy or not, they’d cuddle up close, and delve into the world of dreams. And with each passing time, the task got easier and easier to begin.

           The ninth time came 9 months after they’d met, and it was different in its own special way. The day at work had been long, and hadn’t ended as perfectly as they’d hoped. But they’d gone back home, as she’d suggested, and home ended up being her apartment that night.

That night after many long hours of his strategizing, and her desperately trying to get him to relax, she’d convinced him that they needed sleep before what would surely be a long day tomorrow. Without a thought about it, he hadn’t moved for the door, and she hadn’t made any suggestion he did. They simply headed to her bedroom, and got changed.

That night, under the covers, they didn’t hold each other much or do anything like they had any other time. They just slept, side by side, occasionally moving together for a few minutes. They were sleeping together, but not in any special way-they were just there, and somehow it had been the most natural thing in the world.

She’d woken in the middle of the night and gone to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair down and messy, her body covered in her completely unflattering plaid button down pajamas. And she looked over at the bedroom next to her, and at him passed out on her pillow, almost as if he belonged there. And he was there without any kind of expectations or suggestions. He was there while she was wearing her plaid button-down pajamas. She smiled and returned to the bed.

That was the last time before everything fell apart.

            The tenth time came after a long period of nothing. It was a string of nothing followed by a never-ending series of everything. But finally, after months of fighting, and a stint in an alternate universe, and 400 years trapped back in time, things were finally semi-normal again, normal by their standards at least.

It didn’t feel like any more apologies needed to be said after everything they’d been through in the past few days, and yet they happened anyway, whispered in between silences, and “I love you” s and tiny shows of affection. The tenth time was quiet, but meaningful none the less.

There was a lot of cuddling that night. They just held each other, never wanting to let go again. They laid there for hours before ever closing their eyes. They barely spoke, but instead took the time to breathe each other in. They laid on their sides and he wrapped her arms around her waist, fitting together perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.

The tenth time was peaceful. The tenth time was renewal. The tenth time was the final confirmation of knowing that they wanted each other, that they needed each other. The tenth time was the gentlest rainbow after their heaviest rain storm.

* * *

 

              After the tenth time came more times than they cared to count. They were sometimes like the second, sometimes like the third, and sometimes, after long days of broken spirits, there came times like the tenth. This time came at a hotel, something they’d not done before.

Their boss had booked them the room here, knowing that they needed a place to stay while on their case. She’d asked them if they minded sharing the bed, more like telling them that they couldn’t mind. She didn’t know it was something they’d been accustomed to. They’d had to hide it from her.

She pulled back the covers and tossed the extra pillows off of the bed. She was in her plaid pajamas again, just like that ninth night. He was already in the bed, and had just placed his reading glasses on the night stand. She climbed in next to him and joked about how they’d had to hide their comfort.

Yes, he’d agreed, but they were comfortable. She couldn’t help but gently smile at the thought of that. It felt right lying next to him, knowing that for once this was not the result of anything. They hadn’t slept together, or stayed out too late, no, they were just going to bed together at a normal time; they were going to bed together like a real couple.

She kissed him goodnight and clicked off the lamp by her side. She’d not been laying down five seconds before he spoke to wake her. She sighed and turned to face him, reminding him that they were only here because they had to be up early in the morning. He was looking at her in a way that he didn’t always do, and her face scrunched with confusion.

This was nice he said, this was really nice. She agreed, but asked why he needed to say it at that moment, reminding him once again of the hours that were now quickly being subtracted from their sleep schedule.

Then out of the blue he said to her that they should do it every night. He wanted to end every day in this way, with plaid pajamas and a kiss goodnight. Her mouth hung open and as much as she didn’t want them too, tears formed in her eyes. Because she wanted it too, she now knew. She wanted it all, always.

So he reached out his arm and she lay on his chest, just like that first time that was not really the first time but felt like it anyway. And just like he always did, he waited for the steady slowing of her breathing before he closed his eyes himself.

Only he didn’t know that she’d only pretended to sleep so that he would get his rest, because she couldn’t sleep picturing the countless places where they could live together, where she could fall asleep to him every night, and wake up to him every morning, often clad in her plaid pajamas. And she didn’t know that he’d done the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy season 3 my lovely LITs!


End file.
